Balancing Heaven and Hell
by TheRobpattzlover
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally living their happily ever after-or are they?Bella is aware that Edward is fading away from her. What she's oblivious to?He's having an affair with the person she trusts most- her sister,Rosalie.Will their love ever return?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

My hands ran over the smooth fabric of the elaborate dress. The much too elaborate dress. Much too elaborate for me anyways. My wedding dress had been the conjuration of Edward's sister, Alice. I bet she's laughing right now in her spiffy nightgown adorned with diamonds. She never did like me.

A traitorous tear escaped my naked eyelid as the memories flooded back to me. Edward had once been such a sweet gentlemen to me. I never believed Alice's warnings that he'd tire of our union. I simply concluded she was bitter about her brother marrying a woman- no, a girl rather- that was below, much below, him in status. The Cullens were all about reputation and their beloved heir to the fortune, my Edward, was their pride and joy. When he married me they disapproved with a passion. Even attempting to persuade my affections away with heaps of money and other vain gestures, all of which I refused adamantly.

I have been a loyal wife to Edward in every sense of the word. Supporting him in every possible situation, I've almost lost my own attributes and personality. Perhaps that's why he has tired of me. Tired being an understatement. He barely even looks me in the eyes anymore. The most response I am able to gain from him is "yes dear". Dear- how I despise that nickname! No, twenty year old woman wants her husband to treat her like a stepford wife.

Edward and I have been married for two years now and already the spark has vanished- for him anyways. When I look at Edward my knees still go weak and my heart still flutters at his very touch, but he does not reciprocate such dominate emotions. I've become more of a duty to him; a wife that he cannot rid of since that would only prove his parents right in their assumptions. I truly believe that is the only reason he hesitates to ask (demand would probably be a more accurate word to use) for a divorce.

Glancing to the right, I catch the time on the clock that is lodged in the wall. Two hours before Edward is due home. My stomach tightens in anticipation. I have news to inform him of that will have life altering side affects to the state of our relationship. Either he will metamorphosis into the Edward I fell in love with or….or he will sink further away from me. Perhaps he'll vanish altogether.

Urgently, I talk away all negative possibilities from my fragile mind. This can only wreak good fortune on us. Yes, for I am carrying our child. Edward's baby. The one we previously longed for when we use to gleefully plot our promising future together. It's implausible that this reformed man can be so dramatically different from _my _Edward that the news of a child doesn't create a grin on his beautiful lips.

A baby will fix all of our sufferings and make us one again…..it has to.

EPOV

"We can't continue with this anymore, Edward." Rosalie says as she crosses her arms over her perfect milky white breast.

I roll my eyes and push her onto the mattress, my legs nudging hers open for me.

"That's what you said last week too." I remind her whilst I attack her neck, as if it's a holiday feast and I've been deprived of food for days.

"She's my sister, Edward. Bella loves you and if she had any knowledge-"

"She doesn't. Rosie, stop the worrying. Bella has absolutely no clue that we're fucking."

Rosie's eyes bulge in rage at my choice of words. Oops. I should have remembered from last time that what is transpiring between us shall not be referred to as "fucking". But can she really blame me? Hair pulling, ass fucking, and spankings all sound like fucking to me.

"Could you get anymore vulgar, Edward? You're such a bastard."

Furious, Rosalie slaps me until I roll off of her goddess like body. She dresses hastily as I look on with a smirk adorning my features.

"Babe, stop acting like Mother Teresa. You're the one riding your brother-in-law's dick."

"Fuck you, Edward!" She spits back angrily.

Normally, I'd let her run off and pout until she comes back, but my dick is too hard for that shit. So instead, I tackle her retreating body back onto the king sized bed of the hotel. She gives the left side of my face a nice punch before kissing me hungrily.

Similar to an animal, I tear off the slinky red "dress" she is wearing and pull her panties off. Without checking to see if she is ready I enter her in one swift move. Hell. That's the best term I can think to describe being inside of Rosalie. The word "heaven" is reserved for being inside my Bella. Hmm….maybe I'll go there tonight. My penis has missed Bella after all; she's the beauty of her family. Rosie is the slutty porn star fucking her sister's husband. Sexy.

My balls are aching more with each passing second, alerting me to the fact that I'm about to blow my load inside of Hell, formally known as Rosie's pussy, very soon. I rub her clit as she makes these mewing sounds. Rosie grabs onto my hair and doesn't hesitate to pull a couple strands out while her hips buck wildly to meet my ever persistent thrusts.

Horny little bitch she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

The water cascaded down my chest as I viciously scrubbed the stench of Rosalie off my body. She had left some moments ago- crying and mumbling vows that this was the last time. All bullshit- we'd be back in this position next week. I guarantee it.

I should seriously consider just buying this damn hotel room; I rent it out a couple times a week anyways. Contrary to popular belief, even cheating bastards can have a couple morals. No screwing other sluts in the house my wife habits. I'm such a fucking awesome husband.

After carefully assessing to be absolutely positive I smell like Edward- not Rosie- I step out of the granite shower. The rugged, red towel gets quite a workout as I make certain that all water particles are exempt from my physique.

Now, it's time to face Bella. _My Bella, my beautiful Bella. _She's my entire life, it literally revolves around her. Even when I'm riding my whores, it's her face that I see. Just Bella. No hussy with fake tits or a sleazy spray tan that paints her skin orange. I loathe orange. Anything orange. Reminds me of strippers and prostitutes now. I much prefer creamy white….the color of Bella, _my Bella. _

My chest tightens as the unavoidable question appears in my mind- how much longer will she be _my_ Bella? What happens if one of us cannot resume with this charade? It's almost fate for this to collapse. I despise myself for being an unfaithful husband, Bella deserves the world and I worship her wonderfulness with a small fragment of nothing. There's no way to deny it- Bella receives no good fortune from me. I cheat. I lie. I ignore her. I treat her like an old hag- not a young lover.

I'm the biggest fool because I'm a fucking intelligent idiot. I know how special Bella is, how lucky I am to even have the privilege to call her mine. Yet, it doesn't change anything. I don't seize chasing skirts. Bella has no knowledge of my extramarital activities. She suspects, but she doesn't believe the Edward who once flew her to Paris on a whim could be capable of such horrid actions. I didn't know I was capable of it either. Shit happens.

I don't think- just fuck. A vagina throws herself at me and I'm a goner. There's no thought process, no moment of hesitation. I slip my dick in the necessary hole and that's all there is to it. Simple mechanics. Rather natural actually.

The sex is pointless hence I have a hard time regretting it. What I do regret is the hurt it would cause Bella. My sweet angel who had never even uttered the word "cock", or any of the other derogatory terms to refer to that part of the male anatomy, before marrying me.

I'll change…one day. It'll happen.

Still….how much damage will inevitably occur when the truth reveals itself?

**BPOV**

Edward texts to inform me he's already had a meal. "Meal" probably referring to a slimy cheeseburger at a Wendy's drive-thru. The image earns a sigh from me. Fast food sickens me. The grease literally causes me to cringe internally. But it's Edward's treat of choice and if it makes him happy….well then, I'm ecstatic. God, that's pathetic. Especially since there's no hint of sarcasm in my words. Anything that creates a smirk on Edward's lovely features is something I adore.

Perhaps that's why I don't particularly like myself right now…since Edward doesn't.

"Hi." Edward enters the dining room, where I am currently slouched on a chair. He's distant again; the tone of his angelic voice alerts me to that.

I nod my head and curl my lips in a weak smile. My swollen belly is heaving in anticipation. I just need to say it. There's no logic in preventing him from knowing he's an expectant father. Whether he jumps for joy or tosses one of our vintage chairs out the glass windows…there's no point in prolonging it. The faster my heart is broken, the faster it shall heal.

Though if Edward and I fail in our marriage…no! It's too devastating to even ponder. We'll get through this. Edward's simply stressed, he has the pressure of the family business on his shoulders. Mr. Cullen (yes, I am required to refer to my own father-in-law in a former manner) is determined to retire early. Honestly, my theory stands that _Mr. Cullen_ is keen on ruining my relationship.

"Babe, there's something I need to tell you." I fiddle with a loose string that's withering off the end of my t-shirt. I'm only a couple of weeks along, but my belly is already proceeding to bulge through the fabric of my clothing. I wonder of Edward has noticed. One of his husbandly duties he hasn't abstained from is sex. Not regular, missionary, done in two minutes sex either. More like seven orgasms a night sex. _Yum._

"Oh? Is everything alright?" he questions. My heart beats erratically. Edward's looking at me; concern doodled all over his face. Finally. Eye to eye contact. I have my husband's attention. Score!

"Umm…yeah. I mean, I think so. I hope so. I find it wonderful, a miracle in fact." Ugh. Leave it to me to ramble like an idiot.

"Bella? What's going on?" his brows scrunch in confusion.

"I went to the doctor's today, Edward."

"Fuck. Babe, I had no idea. Are you okay?"

Edward wraps me into a tight embrace…a loving embrace. I sink into his arms and inhale his scent. He still cares about. He loves me. Things haven't changed. Happiness overwhelms everything in me. My husband still loves me!

I move my head up slightly and stare up into his sparkling green eyes. I hope our little creation has green eyes too.

"We're having a baby, Edward." I bite my lip and smile innocently.

Even the naked eye can detect that a thousand emotions pass through Edward. His face is an ever changing book- too difficult for me to comprehend.

Then he says the words. The ones I never even knew I feared.

"I'm fucking strippers."

My world shatters into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV **

Shit. That's the only word running through my mind. It's the only word that makes an ounce of reason.

Bella's face settles into various states of confusion. My black heart fucking snaps in half when the first tear glides down her cheeks. A crocodile tear at that. Now, the shivering starts from her fragile frame. She's wrapping her lanky arms around her trembling body, in a form of protection. She's desperate for protection from me- the asshole who knocked her up only whilst fucking strippers. Strippers that double as prostitutes. But I don't pay for blow or vagina- I firmly refuse.

I can't take this torture anymore. It's a slow, never-ending fiasco. I hate seeing her face twist in pain and know that I caused it, solely me.

My arms instinctively cover her waist once she collapses to the floor. I slide down with her, pinning her to my chest as the sobs wrack through her. This can't be good for our baby. _My baby._ Bella's pregnant with my child. This news is the best I've ever received. A miracle baby with my lovely Bella is more than I deserve. I want to go back- erase the stripper sex…and most of all erase the Rosie sex.

I briefly consider divulging the Rosie part. The part where not only am I doing strippers, I'm also fucking a porn star…better known as Bella's big sister. I opt not to say a word of it. That would harm Bella; she can't handle anymore dreadful confessions. And our little baby certainly wouldn't be able to cope if its mommy distributed more energy to wailing. It's not healthy.

"GET OFF ME NOW! NOW! YOU FUCKING ASS GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I wince at the viciousness of her onslaught of words…coated with tears. Her lungs must be bleeding after such a proclamation. Her small hands are balled into fist. Fist that are currently hitting every available location on my body- hard, unforgiving. She wants to do damage to me, break a bone…anything to get back for the hurt I brought upon her. Her goal is to make me feel as horrible physically as she does emotionally. She'd rip my eyes out with her bare finger nails if only she weren't in such a hypnotism of rage.

"Bella, enough." I say it calmly, pleading with her to allow me the chance to…explain? Deny? Neither of those options sound like they'd repair the predicament occurring at this very moment. There's nothing to say that can make her feel better. Not a single word in the English language can restore her happiness.

"NO! FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T GET TO DIRECT WHAT I DO ANYMORE! FUCK YOU!" Bella resumes with the verbal lashing. She's pissed- the understatement of the year. Bella never uses "fuck" in her everyday vocabulary- only during sex.

"Babe, calm down. This isn't good for the baby." She gives a wrenching laugh at my concern, mocking me.

"Fuck you! Don't tell me what's good and not good for MY baby. You lost that privilege when you chose whores over us."

"I didn't know you were pregnant-". Sweet mother of FUCK! Wrong choice of words! Wrong fucking choice of words! The fury in her eyes was visible and the slap she gave my red face was confirmation.

"Shit, baby, I did not mean it that way!" I chased after her as she walked the steps, to our bedroom she darted.

"I think you've made yourself PERFECTLY clear." She retorted as clothes- my clothes- started flying into a suitcase.

"Bella, baby, I love you. I love you and our baby. Our little miracle." I grip her chin in a lock so she meets my eyes, so she is able to detect the love I bear for her, the devastation I have about my downfall.

"You love me? I find that extremely difficult to even ponder. When you're in love with someone the very thought of bestowing any amount of pain on them is suppose to make you cringe. No, you don't love _me. _You love that _I _love _you. _It's a high for you." She says the words without a crack in her voice, dead serious.

"You know that's not even remotely true. You have to. I love you so much that it hurts." She scoffs at my pathetic declaration of devotion to her.

"I _have_ to know? Well I don't, because clearly we have different opinions on what love means and what morals marriages should be based on."

"Those other girls...I don't even know their names. In fact, I barely remember their faces! They're just sluts; nothing serious. I'm done with them."

"Wow. That's supposed to make it all better? You just basically told me that you tarnished our love for a couple of fast lays. Thanks! I mean I'm so happy that you think so highly of me you'd cause me this ache all for the sake of getting your dick wet. An ache that's overwhelming and unbearable. I should be resting for the sake of the baby, but now that's not even a possibility."

"Let's not make any rash decisions-"

"Leave, go. If you respect me or love me even just a little bit you'll leave right now. You'll leave because I am so close to hacking your skin off that I am _literally_ restraining my own hand." There was no exaggeration to her monologue. Her left hand was firmly grasping her right wrist. Bravely, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The simple action ignited a fresh batch of tears to overwhelm her.

The thought of leaving kills me, but I have to. I take the bag she hurriedly packed for me and set out into the night. From the front door I hear a lamp shatter onto the wooden floors. It serves as a metaphor to our current emotions.

Should I enter the house again, see if she's okay? No. She needs time. I can at least offer her space. She deserves that.

Another lamp breaks.

If I am able to hear this ruckus from outside I can only estimate the force of her thrusts.

Then screams join the smashing. Screams mixed in with sobs.

**BPOV**

Five lamps all destroyed. Much like my marriage, I realize with a snicker.

My Edward doesn't exist anymore. He's vacant in the form of this new Edward. This human version of Satan.

I hate myself. What did I do wrong? I attempted to be the best wife to Edward. I failed. Perhaps I didn't make the required transformation from lover to wife? I thought the best solution for a lasting marriage was to not change the basis of the romance…but that was a crashing disappointment.

My belly churns. Oh god…my feet scamper off in desperate search for a toilet.

There I lose all the benefits of the meals I have devoured today.

For the last couple of days, the baby has been giving me morning sickness-nothing too severe. But this is brutal; soon I fear my own baby will be harmed as the brutality of the purging resumes.

When it is finally over, I curl up in a ball, staring intently at the white beige tiles of the bathroom floor.

**EPOV**

Rosie is lying beside me; legs still open from me being between them.

She is aware of the situation- she's going to be an aunt and Bella knows I've been fucking strippers.

I still seduced her though. Yay, me! Whatever. It doesn't require much skill to get a whore to spread her legs.

"Bella doesn't know about us?" She asks with a husky voice.

"Nope." Talk with Rosalie is similar to a conversation with a rock. Zero intelligence and the dumb rock has nothing even remotely interesting to say. Rosie wastes air when she talks. She should give her voice to someone who needs it.

"Does it make me a horrible person that I want to continue with this relationship?" She traces her manicured finger nail up my bare chest. Ugh. So sleazy.

"Rosie, you're already a horrible person. You're the worst of them all."

"Excuse me?" She asks, feigning innocence. The stupid bitch thinks I'm role playing.

I laugh at her, right in her hideous fake face. It's slowly- ever so slowly- dawning on her that I'm Edward, not some screwed up character created for a new sex game we can embark on.

"Don't you dare lash out a **ME, **Cullen!"

I shrug, "You asked a simple question. I stated a simple answer."

"I love you, Edward." She says, her head down, ashamed.

WHAT? I was definitely _not _expecting that.

"I love you so much", she chokes up slightly but continues, "If you just gave me a chance I know I could make you happy. We could be _really _happy. It would hurt Bella at first, but once she saw how in love we are...she'd come around."

My mouth is hanging open in an O. Rosie must have forgotten her meds because there's no way she thinks I feel anything but hate for her.

"I want you to leave Bella, Edward." She says completely honest.

Yep, this hussy has gone crazy.

**BPOV**

The birds are chirping; alerting me to the morning sun. My eyes are watered with tears that seem to produce rapidly. I'm convinced that even when I was taken a prisoner of sleep, the tears continued to flow. Relentless tears that constantly remind me I have no husband to care for me. The baby is being rambunctious today and there's no one to hold me as I clutch my belly in pain.

I feel a bathroom trip being in the agenda soon; I propel my body up by my elbows, preparing to leave the safety of my bed.

Finally I am unable to hold my bladder and proceed to patter to the toilet. Once I finish my business, I gently pull my tangled panties up my thighs.

I scream a blood curling scream.

My hands drop the fabric of my underwear. My world is rapidly transforming all over again.

Blood. In my panties. Tiny splatters of blood.

The baby…blood isn't natural during pregnancy.

Which only means….

I've lost everything. Officially.

I dial my doctor's number with shaking fingers.

"Bella?"

It takes me a moment to comprehend that the voice who is calling my name isn't my doctor's.

"I need to see a physician immediately." My voice is too calm, there's no trace of the desperation I feel. My body is too busy processing the possibility of this great loss.

"I think my baby might be…"

Then there's nothing. I land with a thud on the tiled floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I stare at Rosie with my mouth agape. Feelings for her? It's absurd. I was completely aware prior to this little incident that Rosie was a walking advertisement for dumb blonde jokes, but this takes the cake.

Hence I laugh. A big, throaty, all out laugh. Right in Rosie's face.

Her hopeful expression immediately transforms into one of utter sadness. Guilt is a foreign emotion to me though (with the exception of my Bella) and there's no way that shall be changing on the account of Rosalie.

"How can you be so cruel to me?" It's not a rhetorical question; she honestly wants a legitimate answer.

I search deep, deep down in my soul for some ounce of pity for the bombshell in my bed, but alas, there is none to be found. My shoulders unravel in a shrug.

"Look darling, you're a great fuck. You're a nice piece of ass to assist me in getting my rocks off, but quite frankly that's the extent of it. The idea of holding your hand makes me vomit a little in my mouth. There's no future with baby carriages and Hawaiian vacations for us." I state bluntly.

"Right…but you love Bella?" At least Rosie has enough respect to be pissed by my words. She covers every inch of her body with a flimsy sheet.

"Yes."

"That's why you're screwing her sister?"

This is dangerous territory. There's no clever remark I can retort back with- she's got me pinned on this aspect. Anything I say in response can be twisted even by an airhead like Rosie.

"You love Bella don't you?" Rosie gives an unsure nod to my question.

"But yet you're fucking her husband, begging him to leave her."

The entire situation is fucked up; we're both aware of that. There's nothing left to be discussed. Rosie exits without saying anything further. These trysts are destroying me. The deception looming in the abyss is eating me alive. _Me. _I cannot even imagine how Bella would react.

Despite my ill opinion of her, I know Rosalie loves Bella. But it's not a healthy love; rather, it's simply an automatic love. She cares for Bella because Bella's her sister, it's a required feeling. It's always been distinctively obvious to me that Rosie envies Bella. Rosie is a porn star and that's all anyone sees. She is very thorough in her career; she lives up to every stereotype that comes with being in the industry. She's damaged goods to say the least.

Then there's Bella. Sweet, loving Bella who everyone adores. While the rest of the Swan family shunned Rosie for her choices, Bella stayed a loyal sister. That's my Bella for you.

My stomach is aching with grief and unshed tears. I fail to understand my actions. Why can I not be the faithful husband Bella deserves? Why must I resume with these pointless dalliances?

There must have been some glitch in the system when I was created. Perhaps I should be treated for multiple personality disorder. My dick and my heart are unhealthily disconnected from each other. My dick doesn't seem to receive the same messages from my brain.

Even when I'm fucking other girls robotically, my heart is weeping.

The bottle of whiskey calls for me and I accept its invitation. One glass turns into four. Ten into thirteen. The uneasiness that overwhelmed me just an hour ago fades away…but doesn't disappear. It's sitting in the pit of my stomach, waiting to be released.

Naked, I rummage through my wallet. Hundred dollar bills flood out of the raggedy leather, but I continue my determined search. Then I find it- the beautiful picture of my Bella. I snapped it when she was sleeping peacefully, an angel on Earth. The photo is from our Italian honeymoon. The hour was striking at noon; however, I couldn't bring myself to awake her. She was recovering from our first night together. It has been a beautiful experience to take a virgin Bella. When she first shared her desire to wait until we were properly married, my normal male instincts kicked in and I wasn't overly thrilled. But I'm glad we waited. There are no words to describe the connection I felt with her.

I can't hold it at bay anymore- I crumble. Sobs fight through my tough demeanor and my chest heaves in a desperate quest for air. Air that I don't deserve to breathe. The scattered bills painting the floor are ripped to shreds by vicious hands. I don't deserve the money or the benefits of the privileged life I've been living.

A bag catches my eye, taunting me. I stammer over to inspect the mysterious substance. Coke. Heaps and heaps of coke. I quickly conclude it must have fallen from Rosie's purse; the bitch was messed up enough to do this shit. And now I am too.

The coke is the best piece of news I've received all day. I dig into the bag, coke splatters on the floor. Fine by me, it's still applicable.

**BPOV **

The baby's okay. The baby's alive. I'm still pregnant. The baby's healthy and thriving. I repeat these sentences in my mind continuously.

I had been so certain I would lose the child growing inside me. Angela had luckily been over at the mansion to see me collapse and rush me to my doctor.

Dr. Hale had assured me that it was normal to bleed a little in the first trimester. He had been kind enough to answer my questions numerous times. The man has enough patience to compensate an entire army of humans.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Angela queries as I climb into my soft bed.

" Yeah. I think I need to be along right now." I state it as simply as possible. I'm not well enough to discuss the Edward debacle…I just can't.

"Bella, I know you. Something's not right. The sadness is written in your eyes."

"Angela…" Traitorous tears build up; I'm not strong enough to seize them. Angela wraps me in her famous bear hug and already I feel safe. I feel loved. She doesn't respond; simply, waits until I am ready to elaborate.

"We're not going to make it, Edward and I. He's a monster, Angela. I've been sleeping with a stranger." The spite is visible in my tone.

"Sweetie, did he hit you?"

"No nothing like that, but I almost wish he had. I wish it was physical pain inflicting me instead of this emotional torture."

Angela holds me tighter; her support gifts me with the strength I'll need to divulge this nightmare.

"He doesn't love me. He…he's been seeing other women. Strippers as he so beautiful called them. "

"That BASTARD. When I see him again I will rip his balls off and then perhaps he won't be so quick to stick his dick where it doesn't belong." Angela's words are not phony; she's seriously plotting how to cause Edward bodily harm.

"NO." I'm firm in this statement.

"No? Bella, are you crazy? I know you love Edward, but this isn't the man you married. He put your life in extreme danger and that's unacceptable. He put your _baby's _life in danger. And that in itself is incredibly…disgusting, it's unfathomable. Who knows what these sluts carry? You need to divorce him IMMEDIATELY."

"Stop it, Angela. Just stop." I beg with wails threatening to escape. I don't want to hear this. I know it, but listening to another person state it is so definite so…final.

"This is an impossible situation Bella, I know it. But you have a baby to consider now. It's not about what you want, it's what's best for the child growing inside of you. This child is depending solely on you to protect it, to nurture it. That's your duty and Edward is an obstacle to accomplishing it." She looks me straight in the eye as she informs me of what I already know.

"I'm distraught. I only found out last night, there's no rush to act upon anything. I need time to breathe, to ponder all that's at stake. To process everything. Please respect that."

Angela squeezes my hand; her way of signaling she's on my team.

"I respect that, Bella. But I'm going to be blunt- Edward's dead to me. And if you even consider the possibility of taking him back then I will fight tooth and nail to persuade you differently. Never will I abandon you, but I love you way too much to allow you to make such a hefty mistake."

I didn't want to argue with Angela and if I spoke my mind, I'm sure that's what it would have transformed to. In reality, I want to tell her how much I loathe being threatened. But instead I snuggle under the covers while she strokes my hair. Sleep couldn't capture me soon enough.

"Angela stop." I groggily plead.

Currently, she's shaking me erratically while I attempt to return to the peaceful land of sleep.

"BELLA!"

"What?" I yell back.

"It's the hospital." She thrusts the phone in my face, worry plastered all over her delicate features.

A million scenarios rush through my brain. Could there have been a mistake? Is my baby dead? Is something abnormal? Oh God, is my father hurt?

"Mrs. Cullen?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

"Yes?" I reply, shaken.

_Please God, so much has already been taken from me- don't let this be horrible news. Please. Please._

"Your husband, Mr. Edward Cullen, is here."

"Is he alright?" In my darkest depths, I secretly wish that perhaps he has been harmed in some way. I'm immediately alarmed with myself. What kind of person wishes for that?

"Mrs. Cullen, I think it's best that you come down here. Immediately."

His voice is stern and matter of fact, it's void of softness. I know that this is a serious situation. My Edward is hurt…lethally perhaps.

"Mrs. Cullen I have no intention to alarm you; however, this is a critical condition. It may be your last opportunity to-"

I don't wait for him to finish before I'm rushing to my car.

Edward needs me and despite what he has done to me, I love him. He's the father of my child. There's history there that no one- not even whores- can erase.

_Please Lord; don't let us end this way…please. I love him and I deserve more than this. He's not getting off this easily- I deserve answers. _


End file.
